


Run My Way

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Confessions, Cute, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pride Month Barisi Challenge 2020, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Sonny is excited to go running with Rafael in Central Park.But he knows it's not an actual date - or is it?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Run My Way

Sonny Carisi knew that he wasn’t meeting Rafael Barba for an actual date. That didn’t stop the get-together from having many aspects of one. He was spending time, outside of work, with someone he found attractive. The anticipation filled him with excitement and anxiety at the same time. He’d debated whether to dress up nicely but figured the circumstances called for a casual look.

The two men had organised to meet up in Central Park for a run together. Sonny had been talking about wanting to get some exercise after too much time in the office. It surprised him when Rafael complimented the idea and asked to come along. Despite Rafael warning Sonny that he was a little out of shape, Sonny knew he wouldn’t mind adjusting his pace. As far as he was concerned, any chance to spend time with Rafael was worth it.

It was easy for Sonny to spot Rafael when he arrived. Even for a run in the park, the ADA had managed to look amazing and put together. Rafael’s sporting attire had been colour coordinated with an amazing bright blue, making him stand out from those around him. A blue jogging sweatshirt matched perfectly with a pair of practically new sneakers. The black sporting tights had a blue stripe down the side and hugged Rafael’s legs in all the right ways.

Sonny felt even more uneasy when the other man waved upon approach. He stared down at his Fordham Rams sweatshirt and old basketball shorts. Running a nervous hand through his hair, Sonny mentally berated himself for thinking Rafael Barba would look even remotely casual. He wished that he’d made more of an effort with his appearance.

Rafael was rubbing his hands together as he walked up to Sonny. “Remind me why I agreed to do this in the cold.”

“It’s not that bad. A little breezy but the sun is out. Besides the run will warm you up.” Sonny patted Rafael on the shoulder reassuringly. “Let me know if you need a break at any point.”

“You’re sure you don’t mind me tagging along?” Rafael was rocking back and forth on his heels. It was rare to see the ADA less than confident about himself.

Sonny flashed him a playful smile. “No backing out now, Rafael. Let’s do this.”

With that, Sonny started to jog slowly along the path. Getting a feel for Rafael’s pace, he adjusted for the other man’s comfort. The two men moved together along the path, jogging contentedly. Sonny looked over at Rafael with admiration. He couldn’t fathom how the older man could make puffing along look so endearing. Even Rafael’s hair seemed to stay perfectly in place, while Sonny could feel strands coming loose on his forehead.

Realising Rafael caught him looking, Sonny tried to cover his tracks. “How are you doing with this pace?”

“You can tell I haven’t done this in a while, I’m sure.” Rafael replied, still managing to keep up.

Sonny figured that he could use the opportunity to his advantage. “Come on. I’ll race you.”

Sonny picked up speed and ran ahead. He looked back at Rafael and eyed him flirtatiously. It was his hope that a little show of athletic ability may impress the other man. Seeing Rafael struggling to catch up with him, Sonny circled back with a chuckle. His jogging pace once again matched that of his companion.

“Are you trying to get me to hurt myself?” Rafael asked with a hint of annoyance. However a small smile betrayed a true emotion.

“Doesn’t hurt to give you something to aim for.” Sonny replied light heartedly before turning serious. “You’re doing great, by the way. I’m glad you came with me.”

Rafael looked over at Sonny and their eyes met briefly. Sonny swore he felt a spark when they did. Turning back to their intended path, they continued their run with a comfortable silence. Along the path, other runners were going in the opposite direction. Rafael moved closer to Sonny in order for them to pass. The two men remained close together as they continued to jog, their arms almost brushing against each other.

Rafael rolled his eyes as a male jogger was openly staring at them. “I think my slow pace is starting to attract attention.”

Sonny recognised the look shot at them, or rather towards Rafael. It was easy to spot the expression because it broadcasted the exact feelings that Sonny tried to conceal. The guy was checking out the ADA and clearly liked the view. Sonny didn’t want to alert Rafael to this new revelation, yet couldn’t resist testing the waters.

“It’s pretty clear he was checking you out, Rafael.” Sonny followed his statement up with a sniffed laugh in attempt to be nonchalant.

Rafael scoffed as he struggled to keep up his steady jogging pace. “Please. He probably noticed you showing off before.”

“You can’t tell me that, with all your confidence, you don’t know that you’re hot.” Sonny meant for the comment to sound like playful banter. Instead he found himself regretting the inadvertent confession.

Rafael stopped short and moved onto the nearby grass patch for a break. “Excuse me?”

Sonny moved to the grass with Rafael, continuing to jog in place. “Surely this isn’t the first time you’ve been openly checked out. You’re always making an effort with your fancy suits and perfectly combed hair.”

“I’m not wearing a suit right now. As for my hair, it’s probably matted with sweat.” Rafael stared Sonny down, hands on his hips, as he caught his breath. It was as though he was trying to demand the truth from a less than forthcoming witness.

“Well your blue running clothes stand out.” Sonny stopped jogging and gestured up and down at Rafael’s attire. In trying to cover his tracks, he ultimately revealed more than intended. “Or maybe he noticed your eyes or that cocky smirk you do.”

Rafael raised his eyebrows knowingly. He stepped closer to Sonny, brandishing the cocky smirk to which the younger man had alluded. “Detective Carisi, are you trying to say that you find me attractive?”

Sonny darted his eyes down, knowing he’d been caught. He felt a blush burn at his cheeks that even the cool breeze couldn’t calm. The moment of truth was upon them and it was awkward. Sonny hoped things wouldn’t turn tense at work, as he enjoyed learning about the law from Rafael. He was about to speak up, when Rafael’s hand was suddenly caressing his cheek.

“I wish you’d have told me before you made me run all this way.”

Sonny felt his heart beat faster in surprise. A beaming smile formed on his face. He touched Rafael’s arm and the long held confession fell from his mouth. “All I’ve ever wanted to do is to impress you. I know I’ve just ended up butting in with law stuff you probably already know. That was the only way I thought I could get your attention. You amaze me, every day, Rafael. That’s why I was so glad you agreed to come out with me, today.”

When Sonny finished his sweet rambling, Rafael leaned in and kissed the beautiful pink lips. Sonny could barely believe it was happening as he wound his arms around Rafael. The two men embraced each other tightly, continuing to kiss warmly. When they broke apart, Sonny nuzzled against Rafael’s nose and absorbed the look in the amazing green eyes.

Rafael gave Sonny a quick peck before making his own crush admission. “You know, Dominick, you impress me the most when you don’t try so hard to impress me. Like now, when you’re relaxed and confident. Plus your smile is one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

Sonny couldn’t help but let out a happy chuckle. He reached up to stroke Rafael’s neck, loving being able to touch the other man’s skin so intimately. “I’ll keep that in mind for our next date.”

Rafael took Sonny’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. “In that case, what do you say we make this date a proper one? Ditch the run and go get some coffee.”

Sonny nodded and began to walk with Rafael. He had to squeeze the ADA’s hand to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. A warm rush filled his being when he felt Rafael squeeze back in return. Looking towards his date, he beamed to find the other man staring right back at him.

“Enlighten me. What was the thing about the cocky smirk you mentioned earlier?” Rafael asked, his tone curious with a hint of teasing.

“It was just one of the first things I noticed about you. This cute smile you get when you know you’re right.” Sonny explained, thinking back to the first time he’d seen Rafael working on the SVU precinct boards.

“Well, the first thing I noticed about you was that ridiculous moustache.” Rafael quipped, laughing to himself at his own memory of their first meeting. “Unless you did undercover work on a seventies porn set there was no excuse for it.”

“I got rid of it, didn’t I?” Sonny threw up his free hand and cockily pointed at Rafael. “Plus the fact that you’re here proves I’ve done something right.”

Rafael rolled his eyes but didn’t even try resisting Sonny’s adorable quirks anymore. “All it proves is that your persistent charm wore me down. How else was I going to shut you up?”

Sonny led Rafael under the shade of a tree. He pinned the other man against the trunk, grinning as he moved in suggestively. “I can think of a way.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Barisi Pride Challenge: Blue + First Date  
> *Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.


End file.
